An IT environment called an M2M cloud has recently gaining attention. The M2M (Machine to Machine) denotes a system in which machines having various uses, sizes, and performances exchange information on a network. Utilization of the information allows the proper control of each machine and the situation analysis of the real world. With an improvement in wireless communication technology that supports the M2M and a reduction in the size and cost of the machine, expectations for the commercialization of the M2M have been raised.
The embodiment of this M2M technology implemented on a cloud computing environment is called the M2M cloud. In the M2M cloud, basic functions required for the M2M, e.g., services such as collection, accumulation, processing, and analysis of data are provided as applications on the cloud, and the applications can be used from anywhere. It is possible to enhance reliability and exhaustivity by centralized management of data. In addition, a user has the advantage of being able to use collected data and computer resources only as needed. Consequently, it is possible to analyze big data to obtain an added value without individually constructing systems so that the application in a wide range of fields is expected.
In addition, as described in Patent Literature 1, a technology called a sensor network is studied. In this technology, sensor devices (hereinafter also referred to as “sensors” simply) each having a sensing function and a communication function are installed at various places and industrial facilities and are networked together to thereby allow the collection, management, and seamless use of sensing data.
Normally, the sensor is installed for collecting data required by its owner. Accordingly, in many cases, the sensor is not used except when the owner performs data collection (the sensor itself is not operated, or the sensing data is not used even when the sensor is operated). Consequently, the degree of circulation of the sensing data is low, and the analysis and use of data have been limited to the owner of the sensor no matter how meaningful the data is to a third party. As a result, this has led to duplication of an investment in facilities and network congestions caused by communication with the sensors installed by the individual owners.
In addition, a technology called IoT (Internet of Things) is studied. This creates new values by combining information items related to many things present in the world on the Internet, and seamless development of various services including an infrastructure is expected. In order to create the values from the IoT, it is necessary to be aware of the state of the thing connected to the Internet, and sensing and communication are important element technologies.